¡Operación conquista!
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: ¿Como hacer que tu novio deje de verte como a una niñita? Ching tenia una idea y ayudaria a su amiga ¡A toda costa! CH: Hola niña, he tenido algunas ideas durante la noche que muero por poner en practica *saca un pergamino enorme repleto de "ideas"*y además he concluido que tal vez debas lucir un poco mas "provocativa" P: De pronto no estoy tan segura de esto, Ching.


Buenas noches chic s Les comparto con mucho cariño mi primer FanFic. He hecho algunos One-Shots antes, y tal vez algun s de ustedes ya están familiarizad s con mi trabajo, a ustedes, gracias por el apoyo, y a los que nunca me han leído ¡Anímense! No prometo ser la mejor, pero en verdad pongo mi corazón en lo que hago. Si quieren que lo continúe, díganme, y si no, estará bien. Se aceptan sugerencias y todo tipo de críticas constructivas ¡Mil gracias!

.

 _._

 _Hacía ya dos meses que aquel ninja de coletas bajas había aceptado que la quería. No fue demasiado complejo, él siempre había sido un hombre de honor después de todo, y una vez que el nombre de su familia estuvo de nuevo en el lugar que le correspondía, y después de unos cuantos incidentes, le dijo que era correspondida, y que él sabía que era su novia. Pero la historia no termina, entonces, ¿Ahora qué sigue?._

 _._

 _*Era una tarde soleada en la aldea de Sooga, el mundo seguía su curso habitual, mientras dos amigas yacían en la cama, inmersas en un mundo de sabanas color pastel, esmalte para uñas y algunas revistas en el segundo piso del famoso restaurante "Chin-Dooda" conversando tranquilamente. *_

.

 **P:** No lo sé Ching, es solo que he esperado tanto tiempo para que lo dijera y ahora se siente un tanto extraño.

 **Ch:** No entiendo, ¿acaso no es lo que querías? Es decir, sabes que te quiere y ahora oficialmente son pareja

 **P:** Si, si, ¡Y la idea me fascina! Se siente bien, es decir, lo había esperado tanto. Es solo que…

 **Ch:** Solo que, ¿Qué?

 **P:** No lo sé, tal vez esperaba que, tu sabes, que las cosas tal vez… cambiaran un poco

 **Ch:** No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con "cambiar"?

 **P:** No lo sé, la verdad ni yo misma lo sé, es solo que es complicado de explicar…

 **Ch:** Déjame adivinar… ¿flores en tu puerta? ¿caminar tomados de la mano? ¿besos todo el tiempo? ¿detalles y todas esas cosas de novios?

 **P:** Bueno, a decir verdad, tal vez esperaba un poco de eso

 **Ch:** ¿Lo ves? ¡No es tan complicado niña! De hecho, hasta me parece lógico, pero vamos Pucca ¡Es Garu! ¡Garu Sanada! No puedes pedirle algo así, es decir, lo conoces desde que tienes memoria, es bastante reservado en todo eso.

 **P:** Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¡Siento que sigue viéndome como una niña! La misma niña que lo persiguió tantas veces

 **Ch:** Y la misma niña que lo sigue haciendo

 _*Silencio*_

 **Ch:** Vamos Pucca, ¡no te deprimas! Todo lo que necesitamos es que Garu comience a verte más como mujer y menos como una niña, él te quiere, claro está, es solo que tal vez es complicado para el también demostrar lo que siente. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez podamos darle un pequeño "empujoncito"

 **P:** ¿Un empujoncito?

 **Ch:** ¡Claro! Bueno, a mí me funcionó con Abyo. A decir verdad, el solo me veía como su amiga, le era imposible pensar en mi como otra cosa que no fuera una niña molesta y eso me dolía.

 **P:** ¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?

 **Ch:** Le mostré que no soy una niña

 **P:** ¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

 **Ch:** ¡Oh cariño! Tu déjamelo a mí. ¡Tenemos tanto por hacer!

.

Operación "Conquista"

.

Día número 1

.

 **Es el primer día de la "operación conquista" y a decir verdad me siento un poco nerviosa, no sé exactamente que va a pasar, pero si de algo estoy realmente convencida, es de que quiero este cambio, me costó demasiado trabajo que aceptara que me quería y no quiero que eso desaparezca. Dios, lo quiero tanto. Si tan solo pudiera ver que también lo necesito en ciertos aspectos.**

 **.**

 _*Timbre*_

( **Debe ser Ching** )

 **P:** ¡Voooy!

 _*segundos después*_

 **P:** ¡Hola Ching!

 **Ch:** Hola niña, he tenido algunas ideas durante la noche que muero por poner en practica _*saca un pergamino enorme repleto de "ideas"*_ **(esto comienza a darme miedo, mucho miedo)** Después de mucho pensar, concluí que hay ciertas cosas que los chicos no pueden evitar notar, entre ellas esta que sus novias luzcan sexies, creo que el primer paso será cambiar un poco tu atuendo.

 **P:** ¿Cambiarlo?

 **CH:** Exacto! No lo sé, tal vez algo un poco más… atrevido, algo que te haga lucir irresistible.

 **P:** ¿Irresistible? No estoy muy segura… **(Vamos Pucca, no te acobardes, quieres esto ¿No? además, tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo)**

 ***Y entonces, unos minutos después, bajo una chica hermosa y atractiva, con un vestido ajustado en la cintura y todos voltearon a verla, en especial aquel chico de coletas bajas al que tanto amaba***

 **P:** **Garu, hola**

 **G: Pucca, te vez preciosa**

 **P:** **Ah, lo notaste**

 **G: ¿Qué si lo noté? Eres la chica más hermosa e irresistible que alguna vez haya visto**

 ***Entonces tomo su mentón y depositó en aquellos labios soñadores un beso dulce y apasionado que ella jamás olvidaría en su vida***

 **Ch:** ¡¿Hello?! ¡Tierra llamando a Pucca! ¡Puccaaaaaaa!

 **P** : _*Sale de sus pensamientos*_ Ching ¡Hagámoslo!

 **CH:** ¡Esa es la actitud que quería ver! Ya verás que quedas preciosa, confía en mi * _dijo mientras batía telas y vestidos que podrían quedar bien a su consternada compañera*_

 _._

 **A decir verdad, esto se siente extraño. Más que extraño, yo me siento rara, pero lo quiero, y quiero que me quiera no solo como lo hace, tal vez si necesita verme un poco más como una mujer, es solo que tengo miedo, es decir, ¿y si no le gusto? Entonces tal vez lo arruine.** _*Suspiro*_ **¡Vamos Pucca! Tú no eres así, lograste que el mismísimo GarucubitodehieloSanada aceptara que te quiere, ¡y que eres su novia! Aun cuando parecía imposible. Esto no puede ser tan difícil, y, a decir verdad, ¡Quiero hacerlo!**

 **.**

-Algunas horas después en los campos de entrenamiento-

.

 **P:** ¿Ching segura que debo salir así?

.

 _*Pucca llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles azul celeste, ajustado, que terminaba hasta poco más arriba de medio muslo y tenía un escote prometedor que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Su cabello iba suelto cayendo debajo de la mitad de su espalda, con un maquillaje ligero y labios rojo cereza, zapatillas blancas con tacones bajos y un bolso a juego con su vestido*_

 _._

 **CH:** ¡Oh si nena! Te aseguro que le encantará

.

 _*La pequeña de cabellos azabache salió a buscar al que ahora era su novio, un poco sonrojada*_

 _*Se acercó al ninja de coletas y toco suavemente su espalda para que este se percatara de su_ _presencia*_

 _._

 **P:** Hola… Garu **(Dios esto es tan vergonzoso)**

 **Vaya, ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué no dice nada? De seguro este vestido me hace ver gorda. Tal vez he estado comiendo demasiados fideos, si ¡Eso debe ser! Son los fideos. Dios mío, siento que voy a morir, por favor que haga algo, que parpadee, que se mueva, que estornude ¡Lo que sea!**

 _*Pero el chico al verla, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como si acabara de ver un espanto*_

 **(¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo pude pensar que podía llegar a gustarle?, ¡Este atuendo ni siquiera me queda! Es incomodo, ajustado y es… ¡Es horrendo! Además, he oído que el azul celeste es el color preferido de las personas con padecimientos mentales psicóticos, él es inteligente ¡Ahora debe pensar que estoy psicológicamente trastornada! O peor aún, ¡Tal vez el descubrió que EL está psicológicamente trastornado y pensará algo como "Oh Dios, no la merezco" Y se mudará a Canadá (Porque vamos, todos los delincuentes que quieren rehacer sus vidas van a vivir a Canadá) ¡Esto esta tan mal!)**

 **CH:** Pucca, ¿Estas bien?

 **P:** Si Ching, solo estoy algo cansada y me gustaría irme a casa

 **CH:** De acuerdo, si necesitas algo llámame ¿está bien?

 **P:** Está bien, hasta pronto

.

 _*Se aleja*_

 _*Se detiene, da media vuelta y regresa unos pasos*_

 _._

 **P:** Por cierto, Ching

 **CH:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **P:** ¿Me investigarías la lada canadiense por favor?

 **CH:** ¿La lada canadiense?

 **P:** Si, la necesito.

¿Y para que quieres saber cómo llamar a Canadá?

 **P:** Prevención…

.

 _*Se aleja en dirección a su casa, dejando a una Ching un tanto confundida*_

 _Después de todo, mañana será otro día ¿No? Y ella no era de las que se rendían._


End file.
